


Smutlets for Breakfast

by glymr



Series: Smutlets [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV), DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smutlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shortfics I did for a meme: "Give me a fandom and pairing and I will write a 1, 2, or 3 sentence bit of smut."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutlets for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly DC and DC Animated Universe, with a couple of other fandoms at the end.

DC Animated Universe: Batman/Batgirl:

It's always like this, under a blanket of snow, or in some jungle, or against a wall in an alley...never in a bed ( _the cave_ ) or anywhere that makes _sense_. She likes it that way, because _this_ doesn't make sense, and she doesn't want it to, just wants to give in to the heat of his hands on her face, her body, tangled in her hair as he presses into her and whispers _Batgirl_ in her ear.

 

DC: Tim/Kon:

"Open your eyes," says Kon softly.

"I can't," whispers Tim. "You'll disappear."

Kon just kisses him then, and when Tim tastes himself in Kon's mouth, his eyes fly open in surprise.

 

DC: Dick/Jason/Tim

"Batman," Jason gasps as he thrusts.  
  
"Yes, Robin?" Dick's voice is low and hungry.  
  
Jason shakes his head. "Not anymore."  
  
"No," whispers Tim in Jason's ear. "Not anymore."

 

DC: Jason/Babs

He doesn't know if she's watching or not, but she *could* be, and really, that's enough. He may not be the showman that Dick is, but he still remembers the *right* way to smile as he lays on top of his sheet and works himself and whispers, "Well, Oracle? Do you like what you see?"

 

DC: Bart/Kon

"What's it *look* like I'm doing?" says Kon irritably.  
  
"Oh," says Bart, and a moment later he's standing next to the bed, and Kon can't tell if Bart's hand on his dick is vibrating or trembling. "Can I help?"

 

DC: Kon/Steph/Cass

"I miss him," says Steph.  
  
"Hey, at least you got to kiss him," Kon says with a smile, but it comes out more like, "Hey, at least *you* got to kiss him," so he doesn't say anything else, just kisses her like he can taste Tim on her lips.  
  
 _It's comfortable/comforting to be with Kon and Steph because their words almost always match their bodies._

_  
_DC: Bruce/Clark

Batman has sex like he's fighting, hard, insistent, angry...a smirk of victory when Superman comes down his throat and a cry that sounds too much like defeat when he finally spills onto Superman's hand.  
  
One day Clark decides to be gentle, and holds him down and kisses him everywhere until Bruce is begging with everything except his mouth.  
  
When Clark loses his powers, Bruce touches him as carefully and as reverently as a fine antique made of fragile glass...exactly the way Clark has *always* touched him.

 

Sailor Moon: Kunzite/Zoicite

(This takes place during episode 33, where Zoicite dresses up as Sailor Moon to lure Tuxedo Kamen into a trap.)

"They actually believed you were Sailor Moon," Kunzite says, his smile sharp and triumphant as he slides a hand under Zoicite's skirt.  
  
"Oh...Kunzite-sama," moans Zoicite, arching into his touch, "Are you...surprised?"  
  
Kunzite leans down to press a kiss to his lover's white throat and says softly, "Only because you are far more beautiful than she."

 

Singin' in the Rain: Don/Cosmo/Kathy  
  
Cosmo laughs into her mouth when Kathy kisses him, and he laughs again when he feels Don's lips on the back of his neck, but he sobs against her throat when he comes between them.

 


End file.
